STAR WARS: A New Beginning
by sirfrankcrisp
Summary: The fate of the Resistance hangs in the balance as they continue to hunt down the First Order. Meanwhile, Rey prepares for her final battle with Kylo Ren. Everything will be revealed in this final episode.
1. Opening Crawl

"A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…"

"General Organa and her RESISTANCE

fighters manage to escape Crait on the

Millennium Falcon. They speed towards

Trion, where a base awaits their arrival.

The FIRST ORDER remains strong.

While the Dreadnought has been destroyed,

General Hux pushes forwards with a new

plan to destroy the RESISTANCE.

Following Luke's sacrifice, the fate of

the Jedi Order remains uncertain..."


	2. Scene 1 - The Falcon

Cut to the Millenium Falcon, jumping out of lightspeed. Jumpcut to inside, where POE and CHEWIE are pilot and co-pilot, respectively. GENERAL LEIA ORGANA enters the cockpit.

LEIA. Make sure our coordinates are set for Trion. I received word about an hour ago that they are expecting our arrival and are awaiting further instructions.

POE gets up, flicking a few flashing buttons in order to reset coordinates.

POE. On it. We should be nearing it soon.

LEIA. Let's just hope no surprises are waiting for us when we get there. We can't afford it.

Chewie growls in agreeance.


	3. Scene 2 - Crait

_Cut to Crait, where a visibly angered KYLO REN enters the cave. GENERAL HUX approaches him._

HUX. So far we've found nothing. The Resistance escaped, we're wasting our time searching for them.

REN. I want this cave searched top to bottom.

HUX. Are you acting on your emotions, Supreme Leader, or your strategy? It doesn't seem to me that you have the longevity of the First Order in mind. General Organa and whatever's left of the Resistance managed to flee Crait, probably on that stupid Falcon.

REN. _Irate_ I'll choose how to take down General Organa and her Resistance fighters. It will be successful.

 _A squad of SEVEN STORMTROOPERS returns from one of the shafts. The SQUADRON LEADER, wearing a red cape, steps forward._

SQUADRON LEADER. The entire cave has been searched. We've found nothing, Supreme Leader. There is no trace of Resistance fighters.

REN. No!

 _KYLO REN breaks into a rage, drawing his lightsaber on them. The STORMTROOPERS jump in fear as he violently slashes through the SQUADRON LEADER._

REN. Retreat all troops. Send a fleet out to locate the remaining Resistance ships. Now!

 _KYLO REN walks out of the cave as all groups mobilize. Ships take off overhead._


	4. Scene 3 - The Falcon

_Cut back to the interior of the Millennium Falcon. C3PO messes with the game Dejarik. FINN sits next to an unconscious ROSE in the main room. REY walks in, awkwardly. FINN turns. There's silence._

FINN. ...Hey.

REY. _With a sympathetic smile ..._ Hey. How is she?

 _REY walks over and kneels by the bed where ROSE sleeps._

FINN. I don't know. That was a crazy stunt she pulled on Crait.

REY. ...Yeah.

 _There's another silence._

FINN. So like, you can't bring her back to health, right?

REY. Wait, what?

FINN. Yeah, I figured since you've trained with the mystical Luke Skywalker and all you'd be able to… I don't know, like, heal her with the Force?

REY. _Slight chuckle_...No, no… I don't really think that's how it works.

 _LEIA, POE, and CHEWIE enter. BB-8 follows._

LEIA. Could everyone please gather for a debriefing? We've made some changes to the original plan.

 _CHEWIE grrs. LEIA pulls up a hologram map._

LEIA. I've decided to split us up, for safety purposes. After the battle on Crait, our troops are severely outnumbered. In order to protect the Resistance, one group will be leaving the Millenium Falcon. That way if one ship comes under siege, the other has a better chance of continuing to Trion. I'll be going with the troop that lands on Trion second. We have a ship awaiting us now.

 _LEIA retracts the map. Troops prepare to depart. REY approaches LEIA._

REY. What's happened to Luke?

LEIA. _Sighing_ ...He will reveal his fate when the time is right. Right now you must focus on getting to Trion. _Beat_ I never thought I would have to say this outloud, but the Resistance is in serious trouble.

REY. What if I don't see you again?

LEIA. _Grabbing Rey's face_...You will. I will always be with you.

 _REY smiles, bittersweetly. LEIA departs the Millenium Falcon with the others. As she watches, her face changes._

REY. Get out of my head.

REN. I wish I could.

 _We see KYLO REN'S face appear._

REY. What do you want?

REN. Do you feel it?

REY. Why should I tell you anything? I owe you nothing.

REN. There is another.

REY. I don't know what you mean.

REN. We're not the only ones.

REY. You're twisted. I don't feel anything. I told you, get out of my head!

REN. She's not-

 _REY angrily pushes him out of her head. Cut to KYLO REN, who nervously glances around the room. Cut back to the interior of the Falcon._

C3PO. Master Rey? We'll be nearing Trion soon.

 _R2-D2 beeps._

 _Cut to the cockpit. POE and CHEWIE sit. The dashboard beeps. POE clicks the flashing button._

POE. An incoming call? Wonder what that's about.

 _CHEWIE grrs in response._

RADIO. General Organa? This is Commander Saudo at Resistance Base 2-E on the planet Trion. A few of our men have taken a spy into custody. She claims she's doing reconnaissance for the Republic of Lydia. Would you like to interrogate her or should we arrest her on accounts of treason?

POE. _Speaking into the radio_...Yes, uh, hello! This is Poe Dameron commanding the Millennium Falcon. We would like to interrogate her, do not jail her-

 _CHEWIE groans._

POE. What? Sometimes these spies have valuable information. _Speaking back into the mic_...Yes, please bring her forward for interrogation when we arrive.

RADIO. Copy that.


End file.
